


Sleepless In Kansas

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, NSFW, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Reader can't sleep. Sam helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless In Kansas

Padding around the bunker at this time of night wasn’t unusual for you. It was close to four in the morning, and you could hear Dean’s soft snoring in his bedroom as you walked past, bare feet making a soft noise on the floor. Heading for the library, you stood in the doorway, unsure what to do with yourself.

Your eyes were stinging a little, but after two hours of staring at the ceiling, you’d given up. There was nothing on Netflix, nothing on television either, and you couldn’t find a pull to anything in your DVD collection. Even Game Of Thrones wasn’t appealing.

With a sigh, you headed into the kitchen, deciding that there was nothing in the library to seize your tired interest. The fridge held no delights either, and you shut it once, before opening it again, leaning on the door. Maybe a glass of milk or something would help?

A minute later and you were staring at a glass of milk, feeling like you didn’t fancy that either, and you sighed again, your entire body sagging.

‘Y/N?’

Sam’s voice made you jump about ten foot, and you squealed.

'Fuck, Sam, you scared me!’ You hissed, teeth gritted. He was clearly trying not to laugh at your reaction to his intrusion, but he managed to keep a straight face as you stood there, trying to pull your oversized shirt down a little further to cover your bare thighs. You were wearing girl boxers underneath, but you still felt a little exposed in front of the handsome hunter, who you’d had a crush on for years.

'Sorry. Just, I woke up and your room was empty, the door was open and I worried.’ He shrugged, quizzical eyes going to the glass of milk. Condensation ran down the outside of the glass, distracting you for a second.

'Yeah, well, er…why did you wake up?’ You asked. 'I didn’t wake you, did I?’

'No, no.’ He shook his head, his adorably mussed up bed hair flopping about. _Stop it, Y/N. Insomnia is one thing, being unable to sleep because you’re horny is another_. 'Dean’s snoring. You’d think after a few decades I’d be used to it but -’

'Oh right.’ You smiled. 'Well…I’m…gonna…’

'You can’t sleep, huh?’ He asked, stepping a little closer. Your breath caught in your throat as a swarm of butterflies invaded your stomach. 'Maybe I could help with that?’

He was close now, so close you could smell the scent from the shower gel he used, and you swallowed, almost choking on your own nervousness. 'H-how would you help with that?’

Sam’s smile was wide, and almost predatory as he slipped a hand around your waist, pulling you flush against him as he lowered his mouth to yours. 'You need to relax.’ His lips pressed into yours, and you tensed for a second, shocked by his brashness. As his tongue sought entrance to your mouth, you gave in, opening to him, and your body relaxed in his hold. The kiss was deep, and demanding, but his lips were soft and tasted like fresh fruit. You could detect the minty tang of his toothpaste, and the slight taste of whiskey, probably from the night cap he’d had hours ago. With a sigh, you pulled back, looking up at him, almost dizzy at just how close his hazel eyes were to yours.

'Sam, not that this isn’t nice but….isn’t this a little sudden? I mean…’

'You mean because you’ve had a crush on me since the second we met and I never reciprocated.’ He chuckled at your shocked expression. 'I knew, sweetheart. And I reciprocated plenty. I was just…terrified you’d shut me down.’

'Why the hell would I do that?’ You breathed, all too aware of his hands on your body, his large fingers pressing into your ass and almost trying to pull you closer. You could feel the hardness underneath his sweats, and they weren’t doing a whole lot to hold it back.

'I don’t know. Because it’s dangerous being around me?’ He shrugged. 'But tonight…I had this really, _really_ , hot dream about you. And then I heard you padding around after Dean’s snoring woke me up, and I guess I’m feeling a little loopy, cos I suddenly had this burst of courage….’ His face fell a little. 'And now it’s wearing off and I’m worried this was a stupid idea.’

You giggled, placing your hand on his cheek. He needed to shave. 'You’re sweet when you babble.’

He grinned, before swooping in again, the kiss harsher this time, leaving you breathless but so aroused, it was likely you’d last about three seconds. His fingers squeezed your ass, encouraging you to grind against him, feeling his hard cock against your belly. When his hands slipped down to your thighs, you took the hint and jumped a little, letting him grab you and wrap your legs around his waist. It gave him the opportunity to press his arousal into your core, letting you know just how horny he was, and just how much you felt the same.

'Bedroom?’ He groaned against your lips, reluctant to part. Your t-shirt was riding up around your hips, the only thing between you, the thin girl boxers you wore and his sweats. Your arms were hooked around his neck and you nodded, before kissing him again.

Sam stumbled almost blindly to his room, with you in his arms, using his foot to slam the door before he practically fell on the bed with you. His weight was a little much, and you squeaked, before he rolled off, taking you with him. In this position, your legs either side of his hips, your damp panties pressed against the front of his sweats, you could feel everything. A groan fell from your lips as he gyrated his hips, arching up into you.

'Fuck, can feel your heat through these.’ He pulled at your panties, sliding his hand around to the front to press his thumb into your clit, and you gasped, moving fluidly to dry-ride him. His head fell back and he shook it. 'You gotta be naked. I need to be inside you, baby. I’m gonna fucking combust.’

You nodded, not able to find words to reply, before ripping your shirt off. Sam lifted you with his large hands, depositing you on the bed before getting up, stripping his sweats and t-shirt without a second to pause. You pushed your panties down your legs, drawing your thighs together, but Sam had different intentions. He grabbed you, pulling you to the edge of the bed, before propping your legs over his strong shoulders. You yelped as he licked a stripe along your slit, not giving you time to breathe.

'Sam!’ You cried out his name as he went to town on your cunt, licking and sucking, his hands holding your thighs firmly around his head, preventing you from shutting them. Your orgasm was swift on his tongue, and you shuddered around him, desperately trying to pry yourself away when it became too intense. 'Sam, please, I’m gonna, I’m gonna….’ Your words became a scream as you followed up your first orgasm with a second, juices gushing from your overstimulated cunt. Sam lapped them up, before dropping your shaking legs to the floor. He grinned up at you, his chin and lips slick with your come.

'Didn’t know you were a gusher, baby.’ His lewd words made you blush, and you scooted up the bed, only to have him chase you. 'I love that.’

'Sam, I -’

'You what?’

'I want you.’ Your voice lowered to a husky whisper, and you reached out for him. He didn’t waste any time and fell into you, kissing you, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. Later on, you fully intended on returning that oral favour, but for now, all you wanted was his cock buried inside you. 'Please, fuck me.’

He nodded, his own arousal getting the best of him now. Wrapping one hand around his cock, he held your hip with the other, teasing at your entrance for a split second before sinking into you slowly. The both of you cried out as his pelvis pressed flush against yours, and he held still for a moment, taking the time to kiss you before he started to move.

'So fucking wet for me.’ He muttered against your lips, rolling his hips in a fluid motion, making sure he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into you, hitting that sweet spot inside with his tip every single time. 'So fucking wet, and so fucking perfect. Don’t know why I didn’t do this sooner.’

Hearing Sam curse would come to be one of your top five favourite things about him. The way the words dropped from his usually gentile mouth, the way it seemed so harsh in contrast with his usual nature…well, it was slightly more of a turn on that it probably should have been.

Sam’s touch was hard as he reached between your bodies, pinching at your clit to bring you off again, your walls shuddering around him, causing his eyes to roll back a little, and you screamed his name without caring how loud you were. Apparently that was one of his favourite things, because no sooner than you’d come, he was trying again.

'You trying to beat a record or something?’ You whispered, and something sparkled in his eyes.

'No, but that’d be a fun game for another night.’ He gave a sharp thrust into you, dipping his head to swirl his tongue around your nipple. 'And I do like games.’

Your head arched back, and a gasp fell from your lips as he sucked your nipple into his mouth, his teeth grazing lightly against the sensitive flesh as he continued to drive his length into you, drawing your pleasure out. You could feel his cock pulsing and swelling, and as he released your breast, panting, you knew he was close.

'Can I…fuck, can I come inside you?’ He asked, and you nodded, pulling him closer to kiss him as you fell over the edge once more. Your entire body shook, and Sam’s thrusts became erratic as he growled his release into your mouth, his cock filling you with spunk. You cried out, falling back, your walls tightening around him, not willing to release him until you were done. He groaned louder, his head dropped to your shoulder as he panted, the last vestiges of bliss leaving him.

'That was…’ You started, then yawned loudly.

Sam grinned. 'I said I’d relax you.’

You nodded, watching as he pulled out, feeling that delicious sensation of his come dripping from your swollen pussy. 'Yeah, you did.’ He cleaned up quickly, before coming around the bed, sliding in beside you. Nudging you onto your side, he pulled you into the little spoon position, his chest pressed to your back as he felt you drifting off.

'If that’s how I get you to sleep, just imagine how I’d wake you up.’ He whispered in your ear, the grin obvious in his voice.

It only matched the smile on your face.


End file.
